


10 ways to say "I love you"

by fanetjuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: It's not just about saying the words, it's also about showing that you mean them





	10 ways to say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetlittlepeapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/gifts).



**I**

“Magnus?” Alexander cleared his throat while he casually leaned against the doorframe. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he bit his lip slightly. He probably wasn’t aware that the small gesture had such a big effect on Magnus and the warlock was not planning on telling him either. There were things the young shadowhunter didn’t need to know.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus looked up from the spell book he was studying. Although he had at least seen most of those spells already, there were quite a few fascinating new discoveries among them.

“Jace and I were gonna have a drink tonight…” Alexander hesitated and he took a deep breath before he continued his sentence. “I wondered if you wanna come along?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and carefully he closed the huge old book in his lap. “Are you sure you want me to join the two of you?”

Alexander straightened his back and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I think so.” He licked his lips and walked towards the warlock. “I think I want Jace and you to get to know each other. He’s my parabatai and you’re my…”

“Boyfriend.” Magnus finished his sentence for him and then he stood up from his chair to press a tender kiss on Alexander’s lips. “I’m already looking forward to tonight, Alexander.”

Alexander swallowed and he nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

**II**

Alec had no idea why he had eventually said yes, why he had agreed on going to a karaoke bar with Magnus. There was absolutely no way he was going to sing. He probably didn’t know any of the songs they had anyway and apart from that he didn’t want to harm any innocent mundanes in here.

“Would you like another cocktail, Alexander? I’ve heard the special of the house is indeed…very special.” Magnus curled his lips up into a smile and without waiting for the answer he placed a glass filled with green liquid in front of Alec.

“Do you really think that if you give me enough alcohol I will end up on that stage eventually?” Alec raised his eyebrows, but he did take a sip of the drink Magnus had brought him and he cocked his head slightly when he had to admit that the drink was better than he had expected it to be.

“It’s a karaoke bar, Alexander. It doesn’t matter if you can’t sing.” Magnus sat down next to Alec and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “And although I do enjoy singing on my own, I would prefer singing a duet with you.” He pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek and Alec started blushing.

“Trust me, you really don’t wanna hear me sing.” He shook his head and he took another sip form his drink. Alec had lost count of how many drinks he had had. Which probably meant he had a few too many already.

“I have actually invited you here because I would love to hear you sing my favorite song!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Please? Do it for me?”

Alec licked his lips and for a moment he kept silent. “Fine, but remember that you were the one asking for it. I am not responsible for any bleeding ears in this room.”

“I am sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”

Alec chuckled. “No, it will be much worse.”

**III**

Magnus squeezed Alexander’s sweating hand. He knew that Alexander was still feeling uncomfortable walking around like this in public, but after everything that had happened he wanted to feel that Alexander was walking next to him, that he was still there, that they were still together, that their love had grown into something more than a simple infatuation, that maybe this time he had finally found the one he had been waiting for his entire long and endless life.

“Is everything alright?” Alexander turned his head towards the warlock next to him and for a moment Magnus just stared at him.

He curled his lips up into a smile and he pressed the palm of his hand to Alexander’s cheek. “More than alright, I would say.” Magnus cocked his head and then he looked up at the night sky above their heads. “I am here, with you, watched by the countless stars and the full moon, without anyone judging us, without anyone disturbing us.”

Alexander licked his lips and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Why do I get the feeling that I missed something?” He swallowed and Magnus’ smile brightened.

Once more Magnus looked up and he caught the first falling star of the evening. While he closed his eyes he made a wish and when he opened his eyes again he pressed a soft kiss on Alexander’s dry lips. “Happy five month anniversary, Alexander.”

“O shit…” Alexander murmured softly while he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ body to kiss him back. “I forgot to buy you a present or something.”

“You don’t have to, Alexander.” Magnus shook his head and he curled his hands around Alexander’s neck. “I didn’t buy anything for you either, but I hope we will see enough falling stars tonight to make loads of wishes for a bright future. Together.”

**IV**

When the early morning sun forced Alec to open his eyes the spot next to him was empty. For a moment he hoped that Magnus had just gone to the toilet, that he would come back any minute, that they could spend a few more minutes together before their daily duties would call. But Magnus didn’t come back and eventually Alec stepped out of the bed. He felt a shiver rolling down his spine when his bare feet touched the cold floor and quickly he put his pants and shirt on.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus curled his lips up into a smile when Alec entered the kitchen.

The air of the kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh baked bread and the table was covered in all kinds of fruit and small pastries.

“Did you do this for me?” Alec widened his eyes and he scratched he back of his neck, for a moment lost for words.

“Of course I did!” Magnus took off his apron and walked towards his boyfriend to press a soft and tender kiss on his lips. “I don’t want you to leave this apartment with an empty stomach.” Magnus stepped back again and Alec curled his lips up into a bright smile.

“Thank you…” His voice was barely a whisper and Magnus cocked his head while he shove back one of the chairs.

“You’re very welcome, Alexander.”

**V**

Magnus had to admit that after spending so much time with Alexander his apartment started to feel empty without the shadowhunter boy in it. Where it had once been his home and quiet space, it was now something he shared with someone he actually loved more than he could put into words. But Magnus knew that Alexander had duties.

After all, he was the head of the New York institute now. Countless of people were counting on him to solve their problems, to give them advice, to instruct them, to tell them what to do to keep the human population of New York City as safe as possible.

Magnus was proud of him, proud of the leader Alexander had become, but he had also noticed that the times they were sharing became rarer and rarer and shorter and shorter. Sometimes he even dared to wonder if Alexander still loved him as much as he had done when everything had still been fresh and new and exciting.

Alexander had never been good at expressing his emotions and he would most likely never become good at it, but sometimes a little assurance would be more than welcome.

Magnus looked up when he noticed a small yellow piece of paper on the fridge and his lips curled up into a smile when he recognized Alexander’s handwriting.

“Reminder: I love you.”

Magnus’ fingers were trembling a little while he grabbed the paper and his eyes kept on rereading the four little words. It were only four little words, but they made his heart skip a few beats in his chest and they made his entire skin tingling. His hands were shaking while he looked for some paper and a pen.

“Reminder: I love you too.”

He wrote the words down carefully and then he rumpled the paper in the palm of his hand. He still remembered the spell from all the times he had sent Ragnor Fell messages like this and the next moment the piece of paper was gone and had hopefully reached the person it was meant for.

**VI**

Alec scratched the back of his neck and looked around. He was almost certain that he had forgotten something, but he couldn’t figure out what. He had more popcorn than he and Magnus could probably eat. He had enough bags of chips to last for months in case a snowstorm would snow them in. He had placed countless pillows on the sofa and there was a high stack with DVD’s on the table.

“Alexander?” Magnus opened the door of his apartment and he stood still when he noticed the countless burning candles lightening the living room. “I do have to admit, this is a more than pleasant surprise.” With slow steps Magnus walked through the living room and he curled his lips up into a smile when he saw that the stack of DVD’s consisted of all his favorite movies.

“I know that things have been hectic lately and I know that I wasn’t always there when you needed me.” Alec bent his head and he stared at the floor beneath his feet. “I wanted to do something special.” He looked up again and shrugged his shoulders. “I hope you like it.”

“Like it? That might be the understatement of the year.” Magnus walked towards Alec and pressed the palm of his hand to Alec’s stubbled cheek. “You have however forgotten one very important thing.” He spoke softly before he pressed a soft and short kiss on Alec’s lips.

“What?” Alec shook his head and stepped back.

“There is no need to worry.” Magnus kept on smiling and he let his hand rest on Alec’s chest. “This apartment has never been without drinks and tonight won’t be any different.”

“Of course! Drinks! I knew I had forgotten something!” Alec raised his voice and he slapped his forehead with his hand.

“It doesn’t matter, Alexander.” Magnus shook his head. “Drinks have always been my specialty anyway.”

**VII**

Magnus felt the palms of his hands sweating while he watched how Alexander untied the golden ribbon annoyingly slowly. He had been looking forward to this moment for weeks now, but now the moment was finally there he started to fear that maybe his idea had not been as perfect as it had seemed.

“The present is almost too beautiful to unwrap.” Alexander cocked his head when he carefully placed the golden ribbon on the table in front of him.

“It’s nothing, really. I wouldn’t mind if you would shred the paper to pieces.” Magnus shifted his weight a little and he shrugged his shoulders while he kept his eyes on the package Alexander was holding.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Alexander shook his head and he seemed to need even longer to unwrap the paper than it had already taken him to untie the ribbon. Eventually he was holding a decorated wooden box with his name on it. “Where did you get this?” He looked up and Magnus took a deep breath.

“I think you should open it first before you ask any questions. Like many things, this present is not about the package.” Magnus spoke softly and he licked his lips while Alexander opened the wooden box.

“Wait…” He widened his eyes and stared at the collection of memories in front of him. “You’ve kept all of these?” He looked up at Magnus and Magnus curled his lips up into a small smile.

“Of course I did!” He shrugged his shoulders. “Somehow I knew from the start that what we have would be special.” He paused for a moment and he locked his glance with Alexander’s. “And I haven’t been wrong. I wanted to share all those memories with you and I wanted you to know how important they are to me and I hope they will be just as important to you.”

Alexander didn’t say anything for a moment. He carefully touched the objects in the box.

The bill of their first date. A bottle top from the first drink they shared. The tickets from the first movie they had seen together.

“It’s perfect. It’s absolutely perfect.” He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck before he kissed his lips. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“You’re more than welcome.”

**VIII**

“I’m sorry, we had a mission and…” Alec shook his head. No, that wasn’t it either. Slowly he started to doubt if there actually was a right way to do this.

He had promised to be home early tonight. He had promised that for once he wouldn’t work extra hours, that no matter what problem would occur, he would tell everyone that he had a date night with a very important someone.

Alec let out a deep sigh. He wasn’t good at saying sorry. He was even worse at coming up with ways to make up for all the things he did wrong, for all the mistakes he made. He didn’t even know where to start.

“Hey! Clary and I are gonna grab some food, wanna join?” Jace placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and Alec’s lips curled up into a smile while he shook his head.

“No, I have other plans for tonight.” He straightened his back and lifted his chin. Without another word he left the institute. He knew exactly where he was heading and a few moments later he entered Taki’s diner.

“Mr. Lightwood!” The girl behind the counter greeted him with a smile on her face. “What can we do for you?” She cocked her head and Alec leaned casually on the counter while he squeezed his eyes.

“It’s maybe a weird question, but do you remember what Magnus and I ordered the first time we came here?”

For a short moment there was nothing but silence, but then the girl nodded. “Of course I do!”

Alec’s smiled brightened and he stood up again. “It would be really great if you could make it again so I can take it home to surprise Magnus.”

The girl giggled and then she nodded once more. “It will be our pleasure, Mr. Lightwood.”

**IX**

“Magnus?” Alexander had his arms around Magnus, holding onto him as tight as he could. The tip of his finger was drawing circles on Magnus’ sensitive and naked skin and Magnus curled his lips up into a smile.

Even though he had shared his bed with many men and women before, there was something different about sharing his bed with Alexander. He wasn’t sure what it was and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was. He just wanted to enjoy it to the fullest and he wanted it to be like this for the rest of Alexander’s life. “Yes?” His voice was nothing but a soft whisper. He was too afraid to disturb the moment, to ruin the atmosphere, to fill the air with something that wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Can I see them again?” Alexander pushed himself up and he leaned on his elbows. His hairy chest was covered in sweat and his cheeks were the most beautiful shade of pink Magnus had ever seen.

“Can you see what again?” Magnus shook his head and he frowned his eyebrows.

“Your eyes.” Alexander paused for a moment and he licked his lips. “Can I see your wonderful eyes again? Please?” He avoided Magnus’ glance and Magnus took a deep breath before he curled his lips up into a bright smile.

“Of course you can.” He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he locked his glance with Alexander’s.

“They’re so beautiful.” Alexander shook his head and he stretched out his hand to touch Magnus’ cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.”

**X**

Alec groaned when the soft beep of his cellphone woke him up from his slumber. He knew that he needed to have a look at the screen, he knew that the message could be important, but the afterglow of last night was too pleasant to interrupt, to destroy.

“Alexander?” Magnus opened his eyes and the early morning sun reflected in his yellow irises.

“Did my phone wake you up?” Alec turned to his side, away from the annoying phone on the night stand.

“No…” Magnus curled his lips up into a smile. “I was already awake.” He placed his hand on Alec’s chest and a pleasant shiver rolled down Alec’s spine. “Shouldn’t you check if the message might be important?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, but Alec curled his fingers around Magnus’ wrist.

“They’re not as important as you are.” He tightened his grip and then his forehead touched Magnus’ while he closed his eyes. “I’m sure the institute can take care of itself for one day.” He took a deep breath and then he felt a pair of soft and tender lips kissing his.

“Don’t you think that if you don’t answer your phone, they might start looking for you?” Magnus spoke softly and then his lips traced Alec’s neck and his collar bone.

“Then we’ll go to a place where they won’t find us.” Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ chest while he opened his eyes again. “We’ve both been busy lately. Today I only want to be with you.” Alec locked his glance with Magnus’ and without looking he reached for his phone and searched for the button to switch it off.

“Well, I assume that means I should do the same then?” Magnus curled his lips up into a smile and with one snap of his fingers the phone next to his pillow disappeared to who knew where. “Where would you like to go today, Alexander? Paris? Milan? Beijng?”

“Anywhere…” Alec closed his eyes again and once more he kissed Magnus’ lips. “As long as it’s with you.”


End file.
